There are many types of exercise machines available for individuals to utilize in maintaining physical fitness. Many people have obtained exercise machines for their home so that they can exercise at their convenience without having to travel to a gym or other remote location. Home exercise equipment may include, for example, free weights, weight stacks, resistance weights, treadmills, stationary bicycles and elliptical machines.
While each type of equipment provides certain benefits, elliptical machines are popular with many individuals because they are considered to be a non-impact exercise which is easy on the joints of an individual. Generally speaking, conventional elliptical machines include alternating reciprocating foot supports configured to traverse or travel about a closed path to simulate a striding, running, walking, and/or a climbing motion for the individual using the machine. Each reciprocating foot support conventionally has one end supported for rotational motion about a pivot point, with the other end supported in a manner configured to cause the reciprocating foot support to travel or traverse a closed path, such as a reciprocating elliptical or oblong path or other similar geometric outline. During operation of the elliptical machine, each reciprocating foot support is caused to travel or traverse the closed path, thereby simulating a striding motion of the user for exercise purposes. The reciprocating foot supports are conventionally configured to be out of phase with one another by 180° in order to simulate a proper and natural alternating stride motion.
An individual may utilize an elliptical exercise machine by placing his or her feet onto the reciprocating foot supports and actuating the exercise machine to cause the reciprocating foot supports to repeatedly travel their respective closed paths. This action effectively results in a series of strides achieved by the individual to obtain exercise, with a low-impact advantage. An elliptical exercise machine may further include mechanisms or systems for increasing the resistance of the motion. In addition, the reciprocating motion of the feet to achieve a series of strides may be complemented by a reciprocating movement of the arms, whether assisted by the exercise machine via a suitably configured mechanism or system, or unassisted.
Elliptical machines may be configured as a “front mechanism” or a “rear mechanism” type machine. Such a designation indicates where the rotating mechanism (typically a flywheel) attached to the foot supports is located—i.e., at the front of the machine or at the rear of the machine. The location of the rotating mechanism typically has an impact on the path of the foot supports. For example, a front mechanism is often considered to produce a longer, flatter stride, while a rear mechanism is considered to produce rounder path that includes more elevation change within the path. To a certain degree, the issue of choosing an elliptical machine with either a rear mechanism or a front mechanism is a matter of choice by the user.
One of the inherent characteristics of an elliptical machine is the inherently large size of such equipment. In other words, elliptical exercise machines typically occupy a substantial amount of space within a room and require even more space for proper operation. While space is not a major issue in most commercial settings, such as athletic fitness or sports centers, spas, resorts, etc., the same is not true when the exercise machine is intended for residential use. It is noted that, when in a residential setting, elliptical machines are typically not in use for the majority of the day and, thus, simply consume space for the majority of their existence.
There have been a variety of attempts to provide an elliptical exercise machine that is also “space saving” in some aspect or another. However, such attempts have often resulted in some type of compromise in the overall design of the machine or have not provided the performance or the convenience expected by an end user.
Examples of elliptical machines that have been configured to fold, in an attempt to save space during non-use of the elliptical machine include those described by U.S. Pat. No. 7.775.940 to Dalebout et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,289 to Pyles et al. and PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO2008138124 to Spark Innovations, Inc. The Pyles patent describes an elliptical machine having a front mechanism, wherein foot supports and related components are pivotable upwards toward the control panel/display to be placed in a storage position or state. The Dalebout patent appears to describe an elliptical machine having a rear mechanism, wherein various components are decoupled or disconnected in order to “fold” the elliptical machine into a storage position (and reconnected in order to be placed back into a useable state). The Spark Innovations publication appears to describe an elliptical machine with a rear mechanism wherein the reciprocating arms require adjustment to their positions in order to be transitioned between a useable state and the stored state.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an elliptical exercise machine that maintains all of the beneficial operational functions of prior related elliptical exercise machines while in operation, but that also is capable of substantially reducing the space being occupied by the elliptical exercise machine in a given room when it is not in use.